


The Chaos Neko

by AnimeGoddess19



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn
Genre: BAMF Skull, Bio-Weapons, F/M, Female Skull, Immortal Flame Users, Magic, Mortal Flame Users, Multi, Underground Division
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGoddess19/pseuds/AnimeGoddess19
Summary: Skull has a bad past and is a bio-weapon, she has told no one this because she doesn't want to remember her past or that she is a bio-weapon. She is 19 years old when she becomes an Arcobaleno. 30 years later, the Arcobaleno Curse is finally broken. What if her secrets start coming out? What if past comes back to haunt her? Who is the little girl that is calling Skull, Mama? Who is after the little girl and what do they want with her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull escapes from Underground Division and a year later joins the Rainbow Circus.

* * *

Bio-Weapon 14 or Eris is a bio-weapon because the organization that is called Underground Division. They experimented on her to make her a bio-weapon. When she was 5 years old, she was branded with the number XIV (14) under the right side of her collarbone. She was also trained to be a master thief, a spy, an assassin and etc. like the other bio-weapons in Underground Division.

Also like the other bio-weapons, Eris had to create her own weapon. Her weapon is called Chaos, it's main form is a six shot double-action revolver but it can change into other weapons, like claw gauntlets, a scythe, a chain and etc.. Eris can also use her magic and elemental power with Chaos (she will also be able to use her Flames with it, later on).

After she turned 12 years old, she was sent on missions but she had to wear a special collar around her neck to make sure she doesn't try to escape while outside of the Underground Division's facility. But the collar is taken off when she is back in the facility after coming back from her missions. She soon gets the nickname 'Chaos Neko' because of the chaos she causes and because of how catlike she is. She even has a catchphrase before she assassinates her target.

Eris has been doing assassination missions for a year now, she is now 13 years old. She escaped from Underground Division the day that she activated her Flames.

* * *

**-Eris, age 13-**

Eris is tied down to a exam table in the labs with some of the scientists taking some of her blood. They have been doing this for a few days now.

"Okay that's enough for today," The head scientist told the other scientists. "Take her back to her cell."

"Yes sir." The other scientists said.

 _'No I don't want to be caged anymore. I refuse to be caged again.'_   Eris thought. That was when both her Sky and Cloud Flames activated, bursting from her body. The purple Flames rushed towards the scientists, hitting them head on and sending them across the lab causing them to hit the wall before falling to the floor with slight burns. While the orange flames burned the bindings that had tied her to the exam table.

Eris got off of the exam table and she then summons Chaos to her side. The scientists had finally got off of the floor when she started shooting at all of them, they soon dropped to the floor, dead, due to a bullet to the head.

Eris then started searching for her file and when she finally finds it, she placed it in her hammer space before leaving the labs. After she left the labs, she went down to the cells, killing any guards that got in her way and once she was down in the cells, she freed the other bio-weapons, who thanked her before they left to find an exit and finally leave.

She reloads Chaos before she leaves the cells to find an exit, so she could finally leave Underground Division. She finally finds one and she only had to kill a few guards that tried to stop her. She started running towards the exit that she had found, she ran passed the 10 year old Creed Blackwell. Creed is a fan of Eris and has an obsession with her ever since he meet her.

Eris and Creed stared at each other for a few seconds before she rushed passed him and out of the facility. She then ran into the forest.

 **...**  
**...**

It's three months since Eris escaped from Underground Division after activating those weird orange and purple flames. She is now living in a cave that she had found in a small forest in Russia. She had learn the Russian language really quick after living in Russia for only three months.

Also after Eris escaped from Underground Division, she changed how she looked a little. She used her shapeshifting ability to shift her hair to a dark purple and her amber catlike eyes to dark purple but they stayed catlike.

She also has yet to read her file which she stole from Underground Division when she escaped.

Eris is sitting on her makeshift bed in the cave and she summoned her file from her hammer space. She opened her file up and started reading it.

(Eris' file will automatic update). 

**File of Bio-Weapon 14:**

**Birth Name:** Eris Rose Doragon

 **Nickname:**  
Chaos Neko  
Bio-Weapon 14  
The Strongest Bio-Weapon

 **Hair:** Lavender

 **Eyes:** Amber catlike

 **Age:** 13

 **Birthday:** August 8th

 **Status:** Royalty. Princess of Rainbow Island

 **Brand Mark:** XIV under the right side of her collarbone

 **Species:** Immortal Flame User/Bio-Weapon

 **Family:**  
Gina Sawada-Doragon (Ancestor)  
Artemis Doragon (Mother-dead)  
Daisuke (Father-alive)

 **Mates:** Four (Unknown)

 **Weapon:** Chaos - a six shot double-action revolver, with purple engraving on it's grip and barrel. On it's frame is a triangular attachment that bears the Roman numeral XIV (14) on one side and the other side has the name Chaos on it. Chaos also possesses a rapid-fire trigger for quick shooting. Chaos can also change into other weapons.

 **Enhanced Strength:** She is stronger then any of the other bio-weapons in the Underground Division, even more so when she uses her Cloud Flames to propagate her strength.

 **Enhanced Speed:** She is faster then the other bio-weapons in the Underground Division, even more so when she uses her Cloud Flames to propagate her speed.

 **Enhanced Agility:**  She is more flexibility, reflexes, agility and dexterity then the other bio-weapons in the Underground Division, even more so after her many training sessions.

 **Enhanced Senses:**  She has more enhanced sense of hearing, sight, smell and taste then the other bio-weapons in the Underground Division, even more so when she uses her Cloud Flames to propagate her senses.

 **Super Durability:**  She can take more trauma and damage then the other bio-weapons in the Underground Division, even more so since her Cloud Flames propagates her ability to endure/resist damage automatically.

 **Healing Factor:**  She heals faster then the other bio-weapons in the Underground Division, because of her stronger healing factor and because her Cloud Flames propagates her healing factor, so she heals faster then she would automatically.

 **Enhanced Instincts:**  She has more stronger instincts then the other bio-weapons in the Underground Division. Not only of predatory or prey, but also battle, sexual, killing and/or parental instincts.

 **Enhanced Memory:**  Her memory is stronger then the other bio-weapons since she was born with photographic memory.

 **Enhanced Stamina:** Her stamina is stronger then the other bio-weapons, even more so when her Cloud Flames propagates her stamina automatically

 **Feral:**  She has a stronger feral side due to being both a Flame User and Bio-Weapon.

 **Emotion Control:** Due to her being a bio-weapon, she has the ability to turn off her humanity. She only ever turns her humanity off when she's sad that she doesn't want to feel anything or when she is forced to turn her humanity off.

 **Shapeshifting:**  Her ability to shapeshift is stronger then the other bio-weapons in the Underground Division.

 **Elemental Manipulation:**  She is the only bio-weapon with the ability to control the elements. She can control air/wind, earth, fire, water, electricity/lightning, darkness, energy, ice, light and weather.

 **Magic:**  She is also the only bio-weapon with magic. She got her magic from her dead mother, Queen Artemis Doragon of the Rainbow Island.

 **Sky Flames:** Her primary Flames are Sky Flames. The characteristic of the Sky Flames are harmony which will let her harmonize with her future guardians. The ability of the Sky Flames are assimilation with its surroundings and petrification.

 **Cloud Flames:** Her secondary Flames are Cloud Flames. The characteristic of the Cloud Flames is propagation. The ability of the Cloud Flames are absorbing Flames and causing things to grow or multiply.

Eris was shocked after she read her file and she soon put her file back in her hammer space. She then got up from her makeshift bed before leaving her cave and went to the meadow that she found a week after coming to Russia. The meadow has trees surrounding it with purple flowers and it also has a waterfall with a lake attached to it.

She loves going to her meadow, it's always calming and she is also loves to swim in the waterfall lake. She also sings in the meadow when she feels like it.

She moves to the middle of the meadow, which is the field of purple flowers and started singing.

 **Watch all the flowers**  
**Dance with the wind**  
**Listen to snowflakes**  
**Whisper your name.**

 **Feel all the wonder lifting your dreams**  
**You can fly.**

Shiro, the Ringmaster of the Rainbow Circus heard singing coming from the small forest that was close to the circus. He walked into the forest and towards where the singing is coming from.

 **Fly to who you are**  
**Climb upon your star**  
**When you believe** **you'll find your wings**  
**Fly to your heart.**

 **Touch every rainbow**  
**Painting the sky**  
**Look at the magic**  
**Glide through your life.**

 **A sprinkle of pixie dust circles the night**  
**You can fly.**

Eris raises up into the air by using her magic before floating back down to the ground. Unknown to her, she was being watched by the Rainbow Circus' Ringmaster, Shiro.

 **Fly to who you are**  
**Climb upon your star**  
**When you believe you'll find your wings, fly.**

 **Everywhere you go**  
**Your soul will find a home**  
**You'll be free to spread your wings**  
**Fly, you can fly to your heart.**

Eris raised up in the air again but she stays up in the air as she sings and spins around.

 **Rise to the heights of all you can be**  
**Soar on the hope of marvelous things.**

She floats back down to the ground.

 **Fly to who you are**  
**Climb upon your star**  
**When you believe you'll find your wings**  
**Fly.**

 **Everywhere you go**  
**Your soul will find a home**  
**You'll be free to spread your wings**  
**Fly, you can fly to your heart.**

**(Fly To Your Heart by Selena Gomez).**

Eris is startled a little when she heard clapping, she quickly spins around to see a man with dark purple hair and lavender eyes. "Who are you?" She asked, her hand twitching to pull her Chaos out and point it at this stranger.

"I'm Shiro, the Ringmaster of the Rainbow Circus." Shiro told her. "I came here because I heard you singing. You are an amazing singer. What's your name?"

"I'm Eris."

Shiro smile at Eris. "Well Eris, do you want to join the Rainbow Circus?"

Eris thinks about it for a few minutes. "Sure."

"Great, let go. I'll introduce you to the other members of the circus." Shiro said.

Shiro and Eris then left the forest and went to where the Rainbow Circus is at. Shiro then introduces the members of the circus to Eris and introduced Eris to the circus members.

 **...**  
**...**

It's been a year since Eris joined the Rainbow Circus, her part in the circus is taking care of the animals and singing at the end of the circus shows. Over the year, the members of the circus became like a family to her and they treat her as family.

A few weeks after Eris joined the Rainbow Circus, Shiro had noticed that she has Dying Will Flames and told her about them. He was shocked when he learned that she has both Sky and Cloud Flames.

After finding out about the Dying Will Flames, she started training with her Flames. She learned how to use her Flames with her Chaos and created a few Flame Attacks for both her Sky Flames and Cloud Flames.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But I do own my OC, Shiro.**

**So Eris finally escaped from Underground Division, read her file and joined the Rainbow Circus. What will happen next? Well you just have to keep on reading to find out.**

**Please comment, because they are amazing and I need them to help me update my stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since Eris joined the Rainbow Circus. She hears rumors that Underground Division has made a 'clone' of her, so she sneaks into the Underground Division's facility to look for files to confirm the rumors. But what if she found more than just files? She finds where they kept her 'clone' and rescues her from the Underground Division.

* * *

**-Eris, age 14-**

It's been a year since Eris escaped from Underground Division and since she joined the Rainbow Circus. The members of the circus has become a family to her and she would do anything to protect them. She also has the nickname Circus Princess, since Shiro told her that she is the princess of their circus.

"Now we always have our Circus Princess sing at the end of the circus show. Do you all want to hear her sing?" Shiro asked the crowd.

"YES!" The crowd yelled out.

"Alright. Look up to the trapezes."

The crowds looks at the trapezes to see a 14 year old girl with dark purple hair sitting on a trapeze. Then music started playing and a few seconds later, Eris starts to sing.

**I don't have the balance  
Think I'm gonna fall.**

Eris acts like she was going to fall from the trapeze which caused everyone in the crowd to gasp in shock and horror. But Shiro and the circus just smiled. Their Circus Princess always liked to scare the crowd when she sings. She then sits back up before standing up on the trapeze that she is on.

**Wish I had the talent  
I don't belong here at all.**

**Drowning in the pressure  
In over my head **  
**Why did I think I could do this?**  
**I could've walked away instead.**

 **Now this is my chance to break free  
Everything's depending on me**  
**And if I keep trying I'll be**  
**On top of the world.**

**Where I can see everything before me  
Reaching up to touch the sky.**

Eris removes one of her hands off one of the ropes of the trapeze and reached towards the sky before placing her hand back on the rope of the trapeze. She then starts swinging back and forth.

**On top of the world**

**All of my dreams are rushing toward me**  
**Stretching out my wings to fly**  
**On top of the world.**

**On top of the world.**

**Nothing's gonna break me  
Gonna get it right**  
**Even if it takes me**  
**Doing it a thousand times.**

**Trying once is easy**

**Discipline is hard**  
**But nothing can defeat me**  
**If the change is in my heart.**

The crowd gasped out when Eris leaped from her trapeze to a different trapeze.

 **This is my chance to break free  
Everything's depending on me **  
**And if I keep trying I'll be**  
**On top of the world**

 **Where I can see everything before me  
Reaching up to touch the sky**  
**On top of the world**  
**All of my dreams are rushing toward me**  
**Stretching out my wings to fly**  
**On top of the world.**

 **Again, again  
Without a doubt**  
**Keep on moving**  
**I can't give in now.**

Eris then leaps back to her trapeze and she smiling as she sings the rest of the song.

 **I can feel it  
Almost there **  
**You know I'm climbing Up, up, up**  
**I'm on top of the world.**

 **Where I can see everything before me  
Reaching up to touch the sky**  
**On top of the world**  
**All of my dreams are rushing toward me**  
**Stretching out my wings to fly**  
**On top of the world.**

 **Where I can see everything before me  
Reaching up to touch the sky **  
**On top of the world**  
**All of my dreams are rushing toward me**  
**Stretching out my wings to fly**  
**On top of the world.**

**(On Top of The World by Barbie).**

After Eris was done singing, the crowd went wild, clapping and cheering. She turns around on the trapeze to face the crowd. She gives them a little bow before back-flipping off of the trapeze which caused the crowd to gasp in shock and horror again. But when she made the landing, the crowd went wild again with clapping and cheering for her.

"Well folks that was the last act of the night. I hope you enjoyed the Rainbow Circus and hope you come to our next show." Shiro said. The crowd then leaves.

 **...**  
**...**

It's been a week since the last circus show. Over the last week, Eris has been hearing rumors that the scientists of Underground Division has made a clone of her and so she has decided that she would sneak in to find the files that confirms that the rumors are true.

"Papa Shiro?" Eris said as she walked over to him.

"What is it, Eris-hime?" Shiro asked his daughter figure as he looked over to her.

"I will be gone for a few days, there are rumors going around that the scientists at Underground Division made a clone of me. I want to confirm that it's true."

Eris had told Shiro and the main members of the Rainbow Circus that she is a bio-weapon, how she became a bio-weapon and about her past with Underground Division. After that, Shiro told her that the Rainbow Circus is for ex-Mafiosos and Flame Users that don't want to join the Mafia.

"Okay but be careful." Shiro was worried about Eris since she was going to very close to the Underground Division but knew that she needed to do this.

"I will Papa Shiro." Eris promised her father figure. She kissed him on the check before flaming away with her Cloud Flames. She learned how to teleport with both her Sky and Cloud Flames which she called 'Flaming'.

**...  
...**

Purple Flames appeared in the small forest that is close to the Underground Division's facility and once the flames disappeared, it revealed Eris. She walked towards the forest entrance close to the Underground Division's facility and she shifted into a mouse, she then finds a big enough hole for her to sneak into the facility.

After getting inside the facility, she shifted back into her human form before sneaking around, making sure she wasn't seen by any guards. She quickly found the room that has all the files, she goes through all of the files couldn't find a file that has to do with her having a clone.

 _'They're probably keeping the file about my clone in the same room that they are keeping the clone in.'_ Eris thought before she left the file room. She then start sneaking around different halls trying to find a room that could have her so called clone in it.

In the last hallway, Eris feels a pull coming from the last room at the end of the hallway. She went down to the hall and stood in the room, she opened to see a plain nursery with just a crib and a changing table.

She shut the door before behind her and slowly walked over to the crib before she looked over the crib to see an 1 year old baby girl sleeping. "Who are you?" She asked out loud to no one. Then an idea appeared in her mind which made her eyes widen in shock and disbelief. "It can't be. This baby girl couldn't be my clone that the rumors were talking about."

She then moved away from the crib, then started looking around the room to see if she could find the file about the 1 year old baby girl. She sees a black drawer with only one drawer, she went over to it to see a file in it and she took the file out of the drawer before shutting it.

She opens the file. "File of the failed clone of Bio-Weapon 14." She read the first paper of file but she was confused on why it said failed clone. "Why is she a failed clone of me? She looks perfectly fine."

But before Eris could read the rest of the file, the door opened and a female guard came into the room. She quickly sped behind the female guard before she could see her. Then when Eris saw the female guard walking over to the crib, she quickly knocked the female guard out and let said guard fall to the floor unconscious.

Eris puts the file in her hammer space before walking over to the crib and saw the baby girl opening her eyes to reveal amber eyes. "You have my eyes." She breathed out in shocked.

"Mama." The baby girl said as she saw Eris. Eris inhaled sharply when she heard the baby girl call her 'Mama'.

Eris smiled a warm smile at the baby before picking her up. "You will be going with me. Who knows what these people would do to you if I just left you here." She then flamed them away and to France, Jura.

**-France, Jura-**

Once Eris and the baby girl teleported to France, Jura, she walked them to the only hotel in the small town. Once they got to the hotel, they went inside and over to the front desk. "Hi, I'm here to get a room for me and my baby sister." Eris lied as she said this to the female hotel clerk.

"Do you want a room that has a crib in the hotel room or one without the crib? Also how many days will you be here?" The hotel clerk asked with a smile.

"A hotel room with a crib and we will only be here for a week." Eris gave the hotel clerk the money for a week and the hotel clerk gave her a key that has a hotel room number on it. "Also do you have any employees that can babysit my baby sister while I go out to buy her some things that she needs?"

"Yes we do but you will have to pay them for babysitting." The hotel clerk said.

"That's fine. Just send them up to my hotel room in a few minutes." Eris then walked away from the front desk and went to find her hotel room. Once she did, she unlocked the door and went inside the room, closing the door behind her.

Eris placed the baby girl in the crib and a few minutes later there was a knock on the hotel room. She went over to the door and opened it to reveal a female woman. "Are you the babysitter?"

"Yes, I'm the hotel's babysitter. My name is Ayame." The hotel's babysitter, Ayame said with a smile.

Eris moved out of the way so Ayame could come into the hotel room. "I will be back in a hour or so. Do you want me to pay you now or when I get back?"

Ayame turned around to face Eris. "You can pay me when you get back. What is your baby sister's name?"

"Her name is Sakura." Eris said after quick thinking.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Ayame asked.

"An hour. I'm just getting the things that Sakura will need." Ayame nodded and Eris left the hotel room, then left the hotel.

 **...**  
**...**

An hour later, Eris is back to the hotel with the stuff that she brought for Sakura, it was only things that she needs. She knocked on her hotel room, a minute later Ayame opened the door and Eris walked into the hotel room. She then placed the things that she brought on her bed before turning around, she see Sakura asleep in the crib and smiled.

"How much?" Eris asked Ayame as she brought out her wallet.

Ayame told Eris how much and Eris then paid her the money. "Have a nice stay at the hotel." Ayame said before she left the hotel room, shutting the door behind her.

Eris then put Sakura's things away before she sat down on her bed and then summoned Sakura's file from her hammer space. She then opened the file and started reading it.

**File of the failed clone of Bio-Weapon 14:**

**Name:** Unnamed  
**  
Age:** 1  
**  
Birthday:** October 1st  
**  
Hair:** Black  
**  
Eyes:** Amber  
  
**Parents:** Eris Doragon/Bio-Weapon 14 and Fon Long.

 **Note:** We plan on making a clone of Bio-Weapon 14 but the clone will be better at fighting because of the DNA of Fon Long, that one of our spies got when they pretended to be a employee of Fon's Triad contacts to get the DNA that we needed. But she is a failed clone of Bio-Weapon 14. The scientists had made a mistake when they mixed Bio-Weapon's DNA and Fon's DNA together, they had mixed the two DNA equally when it should have been more Bio-Weapon's DNA and a little of Fon's DNA. We will soon dispose of her since she is a failed clone.

Eris was shocked after she was done reading Sakura's file. She felt disgusted at what Underground Division has done, they didn't create a clone of her like they wanted to but created a life and they were just going to dispose of her because she was supposedly a 'failed clone' of hers. She placed Sakura's file back into her hammer space before getting off the bed.

She then walked over to the crib where Sakura is sleeping. She looked down at the one year old baby girl and smiled softly. "Don't worry Sakura, I'll protect you." She promised before going back to her hotel bed, laying down on it and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I do own my OC Sakura.**

**Well looks like Eris is disgusted at what Underground Division has done and hates them more then she did before. It also looks like she is now a mother to a 1 year old daughter, that is supposedly her 'failed clone'. If any of you have any ideas that you want me to put in my story, put it in a comment.**

**Please comment, because they are amazing and I need them to help me update my stories.**


End file.
